


Binge

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Commander Dork's daily life shenanigans, Gen, Ravus watches Teen Wolf, Slice of Life, Vague spoilers for season 5 of teen wolf, mom friend Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Sometimes the best things in life are teen tv shows and you just gotta marathon teen wolf for 4 days straight without sleep.Lunafreya disagrees.





	Binge

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my [tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/159580827042/prompt-132-i-havent-slept-in-four-days)

It was 11 am and Lunafreya stalked the halls of fenestala manor in search of her dearest brother, he was not on his home office, he was not on his room, Maria had not seen him around anywhere else, he was not in the garden, a phonecall confirmed he was not in Gralea nor deployed somewhere else either.

Where in the world was Ravus Nox Fleuret?

Lunafreya couldn’t help but be concerned about her brother’s whereabouts, she has not seen him in days, she paced around his room, trying to think of where else could he be, when she heard the dorkiest snort followed by a laugh coming from the giant pile of messy blankets over the bed.

Of course… Of course he was there. Why else would the bed be unmade and in such disarray?

Lunafreya sighed, partly in relief, partly in annoyance, and walked over to the bed, grabbing the blankets and partly pulling them off what she assumed was Ravus, to be met by the sight of him, once again engrossed by yet another TV show on the screen of his laptop, though the feeling of the blankets being removed from half his body certainly pulled his attention from it.

“Lunafreya, can you not see I am in the middle of something? I need to know if Scott’s dense little teenage brain will figure out that Theo is  _obviously_  evil” He spoke, frowning up at his sister.

“I can see that… Is  _this_  what you’ve been doing for the past 5 days?” She asked, the annoyance in her tone barely concealed, honestly, he was like a child at times.

“Of course not, it’s only been a few hours… I think. Moon moon what day is it?” Ravus spoke, Lunafreya noted he seemed a bit loopy, and certainly sounded like it…

“It’s wednesday, please tell me you have at least eaten something since I last saw you at lunch on saturday” Lunafreya said with a resigned sigh

“Shit, fuck, damn it, fucking hell, I haven’t slept in 4 days and was supposed to hand in a report 2 days ago, shit, I fucked up” Ravus said sounding more half asleep than he seemed, despite his tiredness, he had enough energy to freak out if only a tad and quickly shut his laptop as he struggled to untangle himself from the mess of blankets and get up.

“Oh no, youre not going anywhere” Lunafreya began, pulling him by the ear, he let out a sound of disapproval and once again frowned at her “You’re going to sleep,  **now** , no buts, I’ll be sure to let the chancellor know you’ve been  _‘bed ridden’_  and couldn’t write the reports… But this is the last time, okay?”

Ravus’s frown just intensified, the barest hint of a childish pout had begun to form on his face as well

“Okay?” Lunafreya repeated more firmly

“Whatever,  _mum_ ”

Lunafreya sighed and rolled her eyes, walking out of the room, he really was just like a child.


End file.
